fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine Blade
Jasmine Blade(ジャズミン ブラド,jazumin burado) is a skilled yet powerful and cold-blooded assassin who is partnered with Jack Slater, who is well-known as Jack the Ripper. She also has a rivalry with her younger sister. Appearance Jasmine is notable for her blonde hair, being tied into a ponytail or a braid, and crystal-blue eyes. Jasmine usually wears lipstick, often varying from violet, to red, to bronze, and even peach. Jasmine wears an off-white long strapless wedding gown and the length of the right skirt of her wedding gown it was long up to her leg and also has shreds at the edge of her skirt and at the front of her skirt has covered in dirt and burns and it's interior of her gown is dirty white. It also has white single frill design on her waist to keep themselves attached within her gown. She also wears a matching off-white long gloves with a white rose adorned on her left glove and a diamond bracelet on her wrist and a dark green and red gun holster on her left thigh where she keeps her handgun, two back up guns and her smoke grenade adorned with two off-white belts and a matching off-white crossed heels with a matching off white anklet on her right leg. She is also adorned with a white wedding veil on her head with two gray flower designs and her blonde hair is tied in a bun and at the right side of her hair is loose in a style of ringlets and wears a matching silver sparkling earrings on her ear. Her lipstick when she wears her outfit is now red. Personality Jasmine's persona seems to be cold and indifferent. In fact, Although, she is a perfect assassin as stated by Jack Slater. The only person she could trust after her father is Jack Slater. Jasmine's personality remains monotonous yet sadistic when it comes to teasing her sister. Jasmine's win poses range from tomboyish and masculine to flirtatious, usually by placing a foot on top of the opponents body or showing off her body figure. Although she is an assassin, most of her missions are inclined for the good of the world, though she was hired to assassinate Jack Slater because of Jack's actions. History Jasmine Blade's history is shrouded in mystery. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities She learned assassination techniques from her father and of Aikido for self-protection from her mother. Aikido (合気道; translated as "The Way of Unifying (with) Life Energy" or as "The Way of Harmonious Spirit) is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs, with the goal to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido derives mainly from the martial art of Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the Aikidōka (Aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Although attacks are not studied as thoroughly as in striking-based arts, sincere attacks (a strong strike or an immobilizing grab) are needed to study correct and effective application of technique. Many of the strikes (打ち; uchi) of Aikido resemble cuts from a sword or other grasped object (which indicate its origins in techniques intended for armed combat), while ther techniques, which explicitly appear to be punches (突き; tsuki), are practiced as thrusts with a knife or a sword. Kicks are generally reserved for upper-level variations: reasons cited include that falls from kicks are especially dangerous. Aikido makes use of body movement to blend with the opponent. For example, an "entering" (入り身; irimi) technique consists of movements inward towards the opponent, while a "turning" (転換; tenkan) technique uses a pivoting motion. Additionally, an "inside" (内; uchi) technique takes place in front of the opponent, whereas an "outside" (外; soto) technique takes place to his side; a "front" (表; omote) technique is applied with motion to the front of him, and a "rear" (裏; ura) version is applied with motion towards the his rear, usually by incorporating a turning or pivoting motion. Thus, from fewer than twenty basic techniques, there are thousands of possible implementations. Atemi (当て身) are strikes (or foeints) employed during an Aikido technique. Some view atemi as attacks against "vital points" meant to cause damage in and of themselves, while others consider atemi, especially to the face, to be methods of distraction meant to enable other techniques. A strike, whether or not it is blocked, can startle the target and break his or her concentration. The target may become unbalanced in attempting to avoid the blow, for example by jerking the head back, which may allow for an easier throw. Immeasurable Strength: Despite being a silent assassin, Jasmine possess a huge amount of strength which can be defined as 'Immeasurable Strength'. She have the strength nearly equal to Jack Slater. She once got victorious in a sparring fight with Jack Slater. Monstrous Durability: Jasmine is durable as hell. Her level of durability is limitless. She once survived a huge explosion onto her by her sister. She can also take Jack's powerful attacks, like impaling, powerful magic blasts, etc. Enhanced Speed: Jasmine is shown to be a fastest assassin ever exist in earthland. She is even faster than the mages who can utilize Speed Magic. Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Jasmine has shown to be a agile fighter, she mostly relies on her reflexes which are suitable for a body Jasmine possesses. Jasmine has reaction time faster than Jack himself. It is impossible to caught Jasmine off-guard. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jasmine is well trained in hand-to-hand combat as she is highly proficent in Aikido. She was trained Aikido by her mother. She is even capable to fight a whole army in just hand-to-hand combat. Skilled Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient ethernano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilise it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defence, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defence against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Jasmine's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by Jasmine. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Magic Abilities Requip: The Soldier: is Caster Magic and a type of Requip that is the advanced form of The Gunner. It focuses on summoning forth a variety of combat weaponry through the use of a spatial summon from where these weapons are stored. Each gun in their arsenal comes with a unique lacrima situated around the scope slot that allows for a mage to channel their magic into for spells. * 9mm Pistol '(九つ粍拳銃, ''Kokonotsu Mirimētoru Pisutoru): This automatic pistol fires .45 caliber bullets at a rate of 1,100 rounds per minute. The pistol uses the safe action method, which is a cross between single action and double action only. The firing pin, after cocking, is always halfway charged, when the trigger is pulled it moves the pin all the way back, then forward to fire the cartridge. This offers a lighter trigger and no chance of misfire in case of dropping; misfired bullets cannot be re-struck, because the gun has to be cocked again by the bullet firing. It is fitted with a high capacity magazine that holds 27 Iridosmium rounds before being reloaded, but can be fitted with a variety of magic bullets for various uses. * '''CSF Assult Rifle (戦闘特殊部隊のアサルトライフル, Sentō Tokushu Butai no Asarutoraifuru): It is a gas operated, selective fire weapon that is a staple of the Ishgar military. This weapon comes with a variety of barrel configurations and lacrima attachments. All these configurations have the same layout, controls and operation procedures. The CSF-L (Long barrel) and CSF-C (Compact barrel) have 90% parts commonality, with the difference being in the barrel length, as well as the CSF-L coming with an additional dual lacrima positioned on the barrel. These weapons are available in three quick-detachable barrel versions - standard (S), close quarters combat (CQC) and long barrel (LB). Different length barrels can be quickly replaced. So this weapon is highly customizable. The lacrima available for attachment come in the standard 4 elements for unique bullet attacks, while the CSF-L comes with an attached gas lacrima on the barrel that can turn it into a flame thrower. * 'KSV-45 Sub-Machine Gun '(クスブ四十五短機関銃, Kusubu Yonjuu Go Kogata Kikan Jū): This is a delayed-blowback operated, selective fire weapon, which fires from the closed bolt. This reduces recoil and muzzle climb, as it absorbs and redirects the recoil force downwards, thus improving overall weapon control. This allows a mage without a scope on to have fairly decent accuracy. This gun has a range of 330 feet without the assistance of magic. It has a 30 round standard magazine, but can be upgraded to include a lacrima magazine that runs off of ambient eternano. * ''Firestorm Carbine' Light Machine Gun '(嵐カービン銃, Arashi Kābin Jū): The Firestorm Carbine has a longer barrel and greater effective range than the KSV-45 rifle, as well as the fact that it holds a higher caliber bullet; a .50 caliber as opposed to the KSV .45 caliber. It is also fitted with a bipod an rear grip for better handling; although a number of parts are interchangeable between the guns. The Firestorm Carbine is a Light Machine Gun, making it ideal for firing a hail of bullets to make your enemies take cover and to allow other mages to take a more accurate shot. * 'M81 Sniper Rifle '(ム八十一スナイパーライフル, Mu Hachi-ju Ichi Sunaipāraifuru): This is an automatic anti-material/anti-personnel rifle that is fitted with 2 lacrima that allows for the most accurate and deadly shots. The rifle can be also used to hit enemy soldiers, that are hiding behind cover and walls, as its powerful ammunition can penetrate through bricks and concrete. It comes with a recoil reduction mechanism that is said to absorb 70% of the recoil. * ''Vanquisher' Shotgun '(征服者の散弾銃, Seifuku-sha no Sandan Jū): This shotgun has two Kinesium self-cleaning pistons and two lugs to lock the rotating bolt. The This weapon has an effective range of 40 to 50 meters with buckshot and 130 m with solid shot. It is most useful in close quarter battle, such as clearing buildings and so on. The lacrima atop this shotgun is of a thicker model to handle the increased energy contained with the fired bullets. Trivia Jasmine Blade is based off Nina Williams from Tekken